Everything returns to its place
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Todo vuelve a su lugar: serie de One-Shots. Personajes variados. Cada capítulo tendrá una trama y un personaje principal diferente. Post-Guerra. Insipirado en letterstomrpotter. En esta oportunidad George Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de JKR. Sólo me adjudico la trama de cada One-Shot.**

**Resumen: Serie de One-Shots. Personajes variados. Cada capítulo tendrá una trama y un personaje principal diferente. Post-Guerra. Insipirado en _letterstomrpotter_**

* * *

_**Madres**_

La Guerra había terminado. Hubo muchas muertes para cada bando y, aquellos que fieles seguidores del Señor tenebroso que no fallecieron en combate, fueron enjuiciados por sus actos. En la Prisión de Azkaban había asinamiento, varios mortífagos fueron condenados al beso del dementor y algunos, muy pocos, fueron puestos en libertad. La familia Malfoy tuvo diferentes sentencias.

Lucius Malfoy fue condenado al beso del dementor por múltiples muertes, complot contra la comunidad mágica y por ser propietario de varios Artefactos de Artes Oscuras. Luego de esa sentencia, fue enviado a Azkaban por unos meses hasta que se cumpliera. El beso del Dementor lo debilitó tanto que, a las pocas horas, Lucius Malfoy había dejado la Tierra de los vivos.

Narcissa Black de Malfoy tuvo su juicio frente al Tribunal del Wizengamot. No obtuvo condena ya que ella nunca ha sido Mortífaca e, inclusive, engañó al Señor Tenebroso al comprobar que Harry Potter seguía vivo. Cayó en una profunda depresión luego del Juicio de su hijo y el fallecimiento de su marido, aunque más le pesaba no poder salvado a Draco.

Finalmente, Draco Malfoy fue enjuiciado por intento de asesinato a Albus Dumbledore y actividades Mortífagas, las cuales tenían evidencia por la Marca en su antebrazo izquierdo. Al haber sido sólo un menor, el alegato de intento de asesinato no tuvo mucha fuerza, y fue condenado a sólo dos años en la Prisión de Azkaban. No pudo presenciar el fallecimiento de su padre, no es que él tuviera intenciones de hacerlo, aunque adentro de la Prisión todos los rumores llegaban.

El día en que Draco debía empezar a cumplir su condena en Azkaban, tuvo el privilegio de poder despedirse de su madre. Su rostro no volvería a ser el mismo al salir de allí, estaba demacrado, demasiado delgado e infeliz. Con sus ojos aguados se acercó a su madre y la abrazó.

- _No me importa lo que la Comunidad Mágica diga de Lily Potter, de Molly Weasley o de nuestra prima Nymphadora... Tú siempre serás la mejor madre que cualquier chico querría tener. Lo siento, madre. Te amo._

Narcissa no tuvo tiempo de contestarle a su hijo, ya que los Aurors se lo llevaron. Lo vio partír, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y con la silenciosa promesa de esperar por él, de ayudarlo a redimirse. Porque eso es lo que hacen las madres, cuidar de sus hijos sin importar nada ni nadie.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que tengo historias que empecé y no continué. Pero esta serie de one-shots llegaron a mí como en un sueño. No me maten!**

_**Crucios, rosas, **_

_**todo por el GO!**_


	2. Resurección

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de JKR. Sólo me adjudico la trama de cada One-Shot.**

**Resumen: Serie de One-Shots. Personajes variados. Cada capítulo tendrá una trama y un personaje principal diferente. Post-Guerra. Insipirado en _letterstomrpotter_**

* * *

**_Resurrección_**

La Madriguera siempre tuvo la característica de ser un lugar lleno de gente, alegre, familiar. Humilde, sí, pero era un verdadero hogar. Los Weasley era una familia numerosa, extremadamente numerosa, y cuando llegaron Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, además de la flamante esposa de Bill - Fleu Delacour-, todo era irremediabemente mejor. Si bien Bill fue atacado y tenía unas marcas que le iban a recordar toda su vida; y George perdió una oreja por una Maldición, nadie se esperaba que la familia pudira sufrir algo peor.

La muerte de Fred fue sufrida y llorada por todos. Por sus familiares y amigos. No había nada que pudiera cortar la pena que se sentía en esa casa. Ya no era un hogar, algo faltaba... Y eso era la alegría del gemelo.

Harry había contado toda la histora de los Horrocruxes, del viaje que había tenido con sus dos infalibles amigos a toda la familia, y al grupo de la Órden del Fénix que quedaron con vida. Contó absolutamente todo, inclusive habló de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Sobre la capa de su padre, que era la de invisibilidad, la Varita de Sáuco y la Piedra de Resurrección. Esta última había llamado la atención de George.

Así fue que, luego del largísimo día en el entierro de los caídos, cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, George abordó a Harry. Lo interceptó en la escalera.

- _Harry, ¿podemos hablar?_

- _Sí, claro, George._

Ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea, viendo el crepitar de las llamas en un silencio absoluto. Hasta que George comenzó a sollozar. Harry, sabiendo el por qué de su angustia sintió cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

- _¿Por qué tiraste la Piedra, Harry?_ - preguntó George con un tono que rayaba la desesperación-. _¿Por qué? ¡Yo sólo quería hablar por última vez con él, Harry! ¡Quería hablar con mi hermano! Él se fue y nunca va a volver... nunca._

Y George lloró. Lloró como venía haciendo desde el fallecimiento de su hermano, lloró por ira, por angustia, por desesperación. Porque sabía que su gemelo no iba a volver.

* * *

**Un capítulo duro y emotivo. Realmente creo que George sufrió terriblemente con la muerte de su gemelo. Tengo varios one-shots en honor a Fred y George, pero los voy a subir alternadamente, así no parece que es sólo de llos.  
**

_**Crucios, rosas, **_

_**todo por el GO!**_


End file.
